How it Was Suppose To Be
by OhSorry-DidIOffendYou
Summary: Puckcedes. Drama. Give it a try. Let me know what you think. Be gentle : Enjoy! excuse errors/absolutely terrible at editing


_Hey Mercedes, its Sam._

_I know we just saw eachother,_

_but i need to see you again._

_Just...Call me back when you get this,_

_Ok?_

All of Mercedes closest freinds were spread all over the golden lit room drinking champaign and gossiping while trying on Kurts custume made line of cocktail dresses for Mercedes bachelorette extraveganza. They had two hours to finish getting ready and Mercedes hadnt even tried on her dress yet. She was curling santanas hair in front of the large vanity mirror that seperated the walk in closet from her bedroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and barely finished putting on her undergarments before she was coerced into doing her hair. Everyone else was already dressed and putting make-up on while she was standing around in a black silk robe, hair hanging down her back in untamed waves, and face make-up (less). When she finally glanced up at the mirror to inform Santana she was almost done with her hair, she was surprised to see a mischievous smirk on her freinds face and Noah Puckerman standing behind her. She couldnt help the wide smile that spread across her face, but it quickly turned to worry once she processed his demeanor. It was only 8:00, and although the boys got an early start, she knew that they all partied hard and didnt plan on seeing her fiance till the next morning. She put the curling iron down and turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and bringin him down for a soft kiss.

"Hey baby, whats wrong? Is everything alright with the boys?"

He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her lower back and gently rocked them side to side.

"Yeah, i just needed to see you"

She could tell by the way that he looked at her, by the way he held her, by the way he kissed her that something was wrong. Although he may appear as solemn to others, she knew him better than that. She knew he was conflicted about something, and she was starting to panic. Maybe he was having second thoughts about the wedding.

"Babe, whats wrong?" she whispered gently

He scanned the room before returning his gaze to hers. All of her freinds were now seated on her bed reading magazines, laughing and talking, pretending not to be paying attention to their conversation.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Of course"

She took his hand leading him through the walk-in closet to the bathroom before closing the door behind them. She leaned against the door and watched from across the room as Puck leaned over the bathroom sink and shut his eyes tight. After a full minute of waiting for him to talk, she walked over to the sink and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ba-"

He looked at her with a pained expression before pulling away and pacing back and forth across the room. She was now on edge, slightly trembling trying to control her emotions. She didnt know whether to cry, or to slap him across the face. She knew what was coming wasnt good, but she didnt know why. She knew this could very well be the end for them, but she couldnt figue out what happened to cause him to act this way towards her. This isn't the first fight they've had, on the contrary, they fought all the time, but he's never pulled away from her the way he was now. She rested her lower back on the sink preparing herself for whats to come. He stops pacing and stares at her for a moment, expression unreadible. Then he walks over to her and rest his forhead against hers. He lifts her up and sets her down gently on the sink before moving between her legs and kissing her gently. Confused by his irrational behavior she breaks away from his kis and stares at him intently.

"Whats going on?" She ask in a trembling whisper

He kisses her again before pulling away from her still close enough for her to feel his breath across her face. He furrows his eyebrows before finally speaking.

"Did you let him touch you?" She tilts her heads to the side and stares at him incredulously

"What"

"When you saw Sam today," Realization dawns on her, but she's shocked into silence

"-Did you let him touch you? Huh? did you let him put his hands on you-"

"No, ba-"

"I told you i didn't want you to see him anymore. You gave me your word that you wouldnt and then you did. You lied to me-"

" I didnt lie to you, I didnt plan on seeing him, I called him and I told him i didnt want to see him anymore and he just showed up-"

" Did you let him touch you?"

"No"

"What happened"

" He just..he just showed up at my job. What the fuck was i suppose to do, my co-workers were around, i couldnt cause a scene. So we went into my office and we talked and I told him that i didnt want to see him anymore. He couldnt have been there more than 3 mins..."

Tears start to sting her eyes, she knows that by the time she finishes telling him what happened, he's going to leave her.

"And he asked if he could hug me goodbye but before i could say no he already had his arms around me, and then he kissed me but-"

He punches the mirror behind her shattering the glass to little peices. She covers her head and screams in shock and fear momentarily thinking he was aiming for her. Instantly there are knocks and bangs at the door, and she could here the voices of Kurt, Santana, and Rachel demanding that they open up. He pulls away from her and storms towards the door, but she grabs onto his arm trying to stop him from leaving which results in her being dragged across the room. Tears were now freely streaming down her face. She allows all her body weight to pull her to the floor, which causes enough force to make him stop in his tracks.

"but i didnt kiss him back, i pushed him away and told him that i never wanted to see him again because I LOVE YOU, and i want to be with you... "

He snatches his arm away from her before turning to face her and pointing it in her face as she pulls herself up from the floor.

"See, there you go FUCKING lying again. I asked you if he touched you-"

" You asked if i let him touch me, and i didnt...not like that-"

" YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I MEANT MERCY. DONT PLAY FUCKING WORD GAMES CAUSE IT ALL COMES BACK TO THE SAME THING. YOU BEING A FUCKING LIAR! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRUST YOU NOW? HUH? How am I suppose to marry you? How do I know if thats all that really happened? How do I know that you didn't let him fuck you-"

"No! no. Look,I know that i fucked up by not coming to you right away ok, i know that. But I love YOU i want to be with YOU, I choose to be with YOU, and i would NEVER do that to you, i would never do anything to intentionally hurt you-"

"But you did, you couldve called me as soon as that shit happened, and we couldve dealt with it then. Honestly, If i hadnt brought this up, would you have even told me!

"Ofcourse i would have, when the time was right."

"After the wedding?"

" I just need you to know, to understand that I love you, and I'm so so sorry that i hurt you, i can't stop him from coming to see me-"

"MERCY! I changed everything to be with you! From endless supply of free pussy to the mohawk on my fucking head. I ask you for one fucking thing, and you CAN'T do it?"

She sits on the tub and stares down at the ground ashamed of herself clutching her stomache; which aches from the soars caused by her sobs. He hates to see her this way, but the bigger part of him is hurt and angry. He shakes his head at the situation, never thinking this would be an issue he'd have to deal with 3 days before the day he's suppose to marry the girl of his dreams. The girl he loved more than anything else in the world. The girl who "claimed" to love him back just as much.

"I can't do this."

"Noah"

He ignored her cries of his name, and the horrified expressions on all of their friends faces allowing them to fade into the background as he walks out.


End file.
